Descensum
by KittenHell
Summary: Muerte. Tan implacable como honesta saca las mayores mentiras a la luz por mucho que puedan doler.


**Este fic contiene un spoiler obvio así que si no llevas Coven al día pues... mejor no lo leas.**

**Otro nuevo Fic sobre estas dos brujas que, simplemente, pueden conmigo. Obviamente los personas no son míos, si lo fueran Fiona no habría muerto OBVIAMENTE. Espero que os guste y lloréis tanto como yo al escribirlo. **

**¡Ah sí! Reviews, reviews pliiis que siempre animan.**

* * *

Había ocurrido. Simplemente lo que toda aquella casa había esperado finalmente había ocurrido. Alguien había sido capaz de matar a Fiona Goode. La insufrible e irresponsable suprema de aquel maltrecho aquelarre estaba fuera de juego para siempre. La indiferencia había sido el sentimiento generalizado, probablemente para Delia solo era una manera de mantenerse fuerte pues, al fin y al cabo, Fiona no dejaba de ser su madre. Curiosamente Misty, esa muchacha tan sensible, había sido la única en demostrar cierta aflicción. Quizás porque no conocía bien a Fiona o simplemente porque respetaba la vida más allá de lo imaginable. En cualquier caso la muerte de Fiona había pasado sin pena ni gloria, no la gloria que ella hubiera querido. Ni siquiera tenían un cuerpo para enterrar y su incompetencia había dejado aquella casa con la incertidumbre de quien sería su sucesora, la preocupación y la angustia se unían al miedo al pensar en las Siete Maravillas. Todo era silencio y meditación, incluso Myrtle Snow había abandonado sus costumbres musicales para dedicar su tiempo a contemplar el cuadro de Fiona colgado en el salón.

Chasqueó la lengua dejando escapar una nube de humo blanco entre sus labios. La boquilla anaranjada que sujetaba el cigarro hacía juego con las flores del mismo tono de su excéntrica ropa. Sus ojos pálidos seguían las líneas de cada pincelada del lienzo, ella misma había elegido al pintor y había estado presente para oír las quejas de Fiona mientras la pintaban. Tenía tan poco sentido del gusto que si no llega a ser por Myrtle su retrato habría terminado siendo algo totalmente surrealista, al menos eso pensaba la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué siempre tenías que hacerlo todo mal? – protestó dando otra calada.

- ¿Por qué siempre has tenido que estar tan pendiente de todos mis fallos? – le replicó una voz demasiado familiar.

Myrtle parpadeó un par de veces tras los cristales de sus gafas. Fiona con un perfecto, y ceñido, vestido negro descansaba sentada sobre el piano con las piernas cruzadas. Estaba simplemente perfecta, como siempre, de hecho su retrato parecía una burda imitación de su verdadera belleza. Una sonrisa coqueta y orgullosa pintada de rojo coral reposaba en su rostro, no había rastro de violencia, sangre o muerte en ella.

- ¿Fiona?¿Cómo…?

- Te has quedado patéticamente dormida en el sofá Myrtle – indicó Fiona bajándose del piano – Lo que no sabía es que podías descender.

- Me mataste ¿recuerdas?

- Bastante bien, ardiste de maravilla y al parecer también te dejaste una puerta abierta con el más allá.

- Si ahora cada vez que me duermo voy a tener que soportarte creo que elegiré la hoguera de nuevo – la pelirroja rodó los ojos poniéndose en pie - ¿Qué quieres?

- Saber que habéis matado a ese bastardo – Myrtle asintió sin darle mucha importancia – Bien, ese maldito fantasma me abrió la espalda con un hacha. Las hachas no dejan cadáveres bonitos para un entierro.

- Fiona, no hay cuerpo.

La rubia tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Por un momento sus ojos perdieron la seguridad habitual, reflejaban miedo e incertidumbre como si no supiera realmente donde estaba. Un alma al desnudo como pocas veces en su vida había estado, todo bajo la mirada recelosa de Myrtle que no pudo evitar compadecerse. Fiona no había sido la mejor de las personas, había sido una zorra con todas sus letras pero no merecía haber muerto así. Por la espalda, sin oportunidad alguna a defenderse o suplicar. A Fiona le habían arrancado la oportunidad de mirar a la muerte a los ojos y desafiarla con una sola sonrisa, no era justo.

Tratando de calmarla en la muerte Myrtle tomó una de sus manos entre las propias. La había odiado hasta límites insospechados, la había despreciado de todas las formas posibles e, incluso, había tramado su muerte como venganza por su incineración. Sin embargo, no podía evitar proteger las trémulas hojas del furioso viento. La mano de Fiona se aferró a las suyas con fuerza, como si pudieran darle la salvación que nunca llegaría.

- Nadie me llorará, aún menos sin cuerpo – susurró encontrando en la mirada de Myrtle la confirmación a sus palabras – No me importa, no necesito la pena ni las lágrimas de un puñado de niñas que juegan a ser brujas.

Myrtle enarcó una ceja mirándola con ojos penetrantes dando un leve tirón a su mano cuando la rubia intentó alejarse de ella. Aquella petulancia y arrogancia que la protegían del mundo volvía a estar allí, como un muro impenetrable.

- Merezco mentiras mejores que esa, Fiona.

Nuevamente aquella debilidad se filtraba en los ojos de la rubia y un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Miró su mano aún aferrada a las de Myrtle, mientras la pelirroja acariciaba el dorso de la misma con el pulgar, y volvió a mirarla a los ojos tragando saliva. Como si tuviera algo atragantado que quisiera dejar salir pero, simplemente, no podía.

- ¿Quieres saber la mayor de las mentiras Myrtle Snow?

- Te escucho, para una vez que decides ser honesta.

- Cállate – gruñó pasándose la mano libre por el flequillo – No te mandé a la hoguera por odio, ni porque fueras una hortera o insufrible – con un cariño inusual Fiona apoyó una mano sobre la mejilla de la pelirroja obligándola a mirarla – Te quemé porque no quería tener una debilidad, no una como tu Myrtle Snow.

- Siempre tan egoísta, Fiona – protestó la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño – Siempre haciendo las cosas cuando tu quieres, sin pensar en el daño que haces a los demás.

- Myrtle…

- ¡No! – gruñó soltándola y apartándose - ¡Estás muerta, Fiona!¡Muerta! – su voz se elevó rayando la estridencia desquiciada y sus manos temblaban cuando se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz – Lo único que queda de ti es ese cuadro, nada más.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a…? – comenzó a decir dolida.

- ¿Cómo me atrevo a qué?¿A quererte en silencio durante años?¿A soportar tus continuas humillaciones?¿A negarme a oírte cuando es imposible alcanzarte? – una lágrima cristalina rodó por su mejilla.

Myrtle había soportado aquella muerte con entereza, con la misma indiferencia pasiva que el resto de los habitantes de aquella casa pero, en el fondo, el más oscuro vacío se había apoderado de ella. Había intentado que Zoe viviera una vida feliz lejos de aquello porque era lo ella misma habría querido tener con Fiona. Una vida lejos del aquelarre y de las peleas, de las preocupaciones y aquel odio que las había arrastrado durante años. Esa mujer era capaz de hundirla incluso después de muerta, esa mujer… Dejó de pensar cuando Fiona tomó su rostro y aplastó sus labios contra los suyos. Aún sabía a whisky y tabaco, con un toque dulce y adictivo. Incluso con todos sus reproches cedió ante el beso sin mucha resistencia, había deseado aquello durante tanto tiempo que negárselo ahora sería imposible.

Las manos de Fiona se enredaron en su cabello de fuego, jugando con varios mechones entre sus dedos a la vez que la pelirroja rodeaba su cintura de forma posesiva y protectora, como si así pudiera evitar la cruel realidad. Ambas alargaron aquel beso hasta que la necesidad de una bocanada de aire las separó despacio y anhelantes de más.

- Estúpida, engreída, egoísta – susurró la pelirroja contra sus labios.

- ¡Oh, cállate Myrtle Snow! – La calló ocupando sus labios de nuevo – Eres mejor besando que hablando.

Un nuevo beso las absorbió a ambas en aquel mundo de muerte que acababan de construir. La muerte se la había arrebatado y la muerte de la devolvía de alguna retorcida manera. Mientras se besaban el salón comenzó a desdibujarse, las paredes comenzaron a caerse como un castillo de terrones de azúcar bajo un té caliente. Myrtle, aunque no lo quisiera, estaba despertando.

- No dejes que me olviden Myrtle Snow – susurró contra sus labios – Por favor, no me olvides.

Myrtle abrió los ojos. Volvía a estar en aquel salón, sentada de manera que pudiera mirar el cuadro de Fiona. Sintió sus mejillas húmedas por las amargas lágrimas que seguían cayendo sin control. Se apartó las gafas para limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de su ropa y se levantó del sofá para acercarse al cuadro de Fiona.

- Descensum – susurró acariciando el lienzo con dedos trémulos.


End file.
